


Morning Joys

by NemesisGray



Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor/Arcann/Andronikos Revel
Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840345
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Darth Nox was a morning person. There was no doubt about it. 

She’d wake up ready to start a conversation about the next dig or a particular artifact or for a quick and not private make-out session with her husband.

Most mornings she took her caf with chocolate, a dairy free substitute since most Chiss were lactose intolerant, and cayenne pepper for a kick.

Today, was slightly different.

Today she was taking her caf with the typical ingredients but with the added bonus of marshmallows.

Andronikos didn’t trust when Nyx changed her routine. Change meant she wasn’t herself.

The years he’d been around her when she was possessed by those bastard ghosts taught him to question change and question it quickly.

“Colors,” his hand stroked down her cheek, “you _you_?”

Nyx turned and blinked up at him before taking a sip of her caf, her tongue darting out to lap up one of the many mini-marshmallows in her cup. “Why would you think that?”

He narrowed his eyes. She hadn’t answered his question. His Colors always answered his questions. “Marshmallows.”

“Ah.” A small smile turned up the corners of her lips before she dropped her half-full cup of caf on the floor, the mug shattering with a wet crash, her hands cupping the back of his head to yank him in for a harsh, violent kiss. 

Andronikos tasted every ingredient in her morning caf in that kiss. The Bothan strain of the caf bean she preferred, chocolate, the cayenne pepper for an added kick -which he would never understand, with the new addition of the marshmallows. And, well, he’d never been one for sweet things. He didn’t hate kissing Nyx after she drank her caf, but he didn’t growl with want afterwards either.

This time was different. The marshmallows melding with everything else made him growl in want, his arms wrapping around her and yanking her to him.

The kiss went on for so long a polite cough was the only reason it broke.

“Commander,” Lana sniffed sheepishly, looking anywhere but Nyx and Andronikos, “a holo for you.”

Nyx huffed in annoyance, one of her hands caressing Andronikos’ face before trailing down his torso to stroke him through his pants. “Do you like this change?”

She was ignoring Lana.

Andronikos sucked in a breath, a mild whine escaping his throat. “Fuck, Colors, I love marshmallows.”

“Then Koth gets to live.” Nyx smirked, grasping her pirate’s hardening cock through his pants.

“Yeah, he sure -fuck, Colors!- he does.” Andronikos yanked her back in for another bruising kiss.

It was Nyx that broke the kiss this time. “Go to our room. You’re back and we’re going back to our usual morning routine.”

Andronikos nodded emphatically.

She stroked him once more before sauntering away, leaving him standing in the middle of the cantina with tented pants. Not that he cared. He didn’t.

He had his Colors back. And she wanted to go back to after-breakfast-sex.

No, he really didn’t give two shits that he was at full attention as he all but ran back to their bedroom. He wasn’t sure how long the holocall would last, and he didn’t care. 

Nyx never missed after breakfast sex.

Fuck, but he missed mornings with Nyx.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a baby crying roused Nyx enough to shove Andronikos out of bed, it was his turn to take care of their newest bundle of joy. 

Of course, since this newest baby was his idea then it was always his turn to take care of it.

Besides, Nyx and Arcann took care of the last two, her pirate could take care of one.

She smiled a tiny bit when her husband hit the cold floor with a muffled thud followed by a hiss.

“Colors!” he hissed, clambering to his feet to glare down at his wife.

She flashed a smile before purposely turning her back on him, dismissing him from her mind as she snuggled against Arcann.

Andronikos narrowed his eyes and glowered at the pair. 

“Fucking Force users.” he sneered as he padded towards the crib. “Hungry or you shit yourself?” he cooed at the baby.

The baby burped and wailed, shaking his tiny green fists in the air.

Andronikos snorted in a rare show of humor and lifted the baby out of the crib. There was no smell, so the baby was hungry.

The baby being a four-month-old male Mirialan named Oz. Oz had moss-green skin, a tuft of hair that was shockingly white like Andronikos’ despite them definitely not being related, and yellow eyes. Yellow eyes that popped open at being picked up. Oz opened his mouth to let out a wail of baby displeasure but Andronikos snatched the nearest full bottle from the contraption Doctor Lokin invented to keep bottles full and the perfect temperature and gently shoved the nipple into Oz’ mouth.

Oz screwed up his face for a moment before he started sucking greedily from the bottle.

The pirate sighed and watched as his son ate.

Finally, Oz released the nipple and started grunting. Andronikos put the now empty bottle - his son must’ve been ravenous – back in the contraption and made sure to burp his son. 

Oz burped loud and long. Andronikos checked to make sure his son hadn’t actually shit himself. He hadn’t, but Oz had pissed himself.

The pirate chuckled and moved over to the changing station. Another contraption Doctor Lokin built.

“Are we all happy?” Andronikos asked his son.

Oz cooed, playing with his own toes, smiling up at the pirate.

“Yeah, you’re a cute little bastard.” Andronikos admitted.

Oz gurgled happily.

“Time to go back to sleep.” Andronikos finished changing Oz and placed the baby back inside the crib.

Oz was the strangest baby; he didn’t need to be rocked to sleep. Nope, the tiny Mirialan preferred to be placed in the crib without too much pomp and circumstance. Andronikos liked that about the baby.

Andronikos stood over the crib a few more minutes making sure his son fell back asleep before shuffling over to his own bed.

Sliding between the sheets, yanking Nyx back into his arms, he breathed in her scent, his hands stroking her stomach.

“Why is it always me?” he kissed her neck.

“Because,” Nyx yawned, snuggling deeper into his arms, “having a non-Force-sensitive child was your idea.”

Andronikos lifted his head to glare down at his wife, her crimson eyes sparked with happiness.

“Nik, are you truly unhappy I adopted a non-Froce-sensitive child?” she asked softly, reaching up to stroke his face.

“No.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “But Oz is gonna need a little sister soon. Too many Force users in this family. We’re outnumbered two to one.”

Nyx laughed breathlessly. “I’ll see what other orphans are out there.”

Grumbling, Arcann scooted closer on the bed to wrap his arms around Nyx and Andronikos. “Too early. Go back to sleep.”

Nyx and Andronikos snickered until Arcann popped one very grumpy blue eye open and glared at them.

“Sleep.” the former emperor ordered.

Sighing, Nyx and Andronikos snuggled closer together.

Later when it wasn’t an ungodly hour, they’d talk about adopting more children. But right now, ensconced in a warm bed, all they wanted was a few more hours of sleep.

They’d talk about getting a fourth, or fifth and sixth child after breakfast.

Just as the three were finally on the edge of blissful slumber once again, another wail tore through the air.

“That’s one of yours!” Andronikos laughed, shoving Arcann off the other side of the bed.


End file.
